<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>True Feelings by Chie (Chierafied)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719874">True Feelings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chierafied/pseuds/Chie'>Chie (Chierafied)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fandom Events SK [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chocolate, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Presents, Promises, SessKag Monthly Prompt, Two Shot, Valentine's Day, White Day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:42:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chierafied/pseuds/Chie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome was offering him chocolates, but Sesshoumaru wouldn't accept them if she was only giving them out of duty.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fandom Events SK [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/881832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SessKag Fluff - Romantic Fluff</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Honmei</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <a href="https://sesskag.tumblr.com/post/190585368148/monthly-prompt-february-2020">SessKag Monthly Prompt Feb 2020 - Chocolate</a>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Happy Valentine's Day, Sesshoumaru!"</p>
<p>Kagome was smiling at him, wide and bright like she always did.</p>
<p>She was holding out a bag of chocolates.</p>
<p>Sesshoumaru's nose twitched.</p>
<p>Based on how her scent permeated them, and the lumpy shape, they were homemade.</p>
<p>Yet, he didn't reach out to take them.</p>
<p>He pinned her down with his stare, arched his eyebrow in the way his mother often did.</p>
<p>"What kind of chocolate is that?" he asked.</p>
<p>Kagome frowned.</p>
<p>"What do you mean? Normal chocolate. Don't you like it?" Her lip suddenly gained a slight tremble. "Is it because you're a dog? You can't eat chocolate?"</p>
<p>"I'm a <em>youkai</em>, not a dog," he growled. "I can eat chocolate. But I won't take any obligatory ones. So what kind is it?"</p>
<p>Kagome bit her lip. Her cheeks glowed pink.</p>
<p>"It's... it's not an obligatory chocolate."</p>
<p>Sesshoumaru reached forward, taking a hold of the bag.</p>
<p>His golden eyes locked with Kagome's blue ones.</p>
<p>"You like me?"</p>
<p>"Yeah," Kagome said- There might have been a slight tremor to her voice but her shoulders squared and her gaze unwavering. "I do."</p>
<p>"Then I will accept them," Sesshoumaru said, nodding.</p>
<p>He took the bag of chocolates from her. "Thank you."</p>
<p>He turned to walk away, and buried his nose to the bag, inhaling deep the sweet scent of chocolate – and her.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Promise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of her name stopped Kagome right as she was heading out of the door. </p>
<p>Sesshoumaru was striding towards her, hands deep in the pockets of his school uniform.</p>
<p>"What?" Kagome asked, her heart skipping a beat.</p>
<p>"Give me your hand," Sesshoumaru said, in his typical bossy manner.</p>
<p>Nervous, Kagome held out her hand. </p>
<p>"The other one," Sesshoumaru said.</p>
<p>Confused, Kagome offered him her left hand instead. </p>
<p>Sesshoumaru smiled.</p>
<p>It was a rare sight, and Kagome couldn't help staring. </p>
<p>Her attention was diverted a moment later, however, when Sesshoumaru gently took her hand in his. </p>
<p>Holding her breath, Kagome watched as Sesshoumaru dug something out of his pocket. </p>
<p>And started to slide it onto Kagome's finger.</p>
<p>"W-what's that?" she squeaked.</p>
<p>"Your return gift for the chocolates," Sesshoumaru said. "It's White Day."</p>
<p>"Right," Kagome said. She might have forgotten the date, but she still wasn't sure what was going on.</p>
<p>She brought her hand in front of her face, admired the slim, elegant ring. It glinted silver.</p>
<p>"It's pretty," she said, suddenly a bit shy as she offered him a smile.</p>
<p>"I just braided some strands of my hair," he said dismissively. "Your chocolate was homemade so I wanted to make something for you in return."</p>
<p>"I love it," Kagome breathed, her stomach aflutter with butterflies. </p>
<p>She looked up, his steady golden gaze solid and solemn as a promise – as were his words when he replied. </p>
<p>"One day when we're older I'll get you a better one. A proper one."</p>
<p>Words failed Kagome then, so instead she took his hand, stepped close and bravely planted a quick, soft kiss on his flushed cheek.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>